All I Have Lost
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Stella and Michael fanfic, basically it is after Stella looses her baby.
1. All I Have Lost

**Okay may I just firstly say that this is my first Stella/Michael fanfic so I don't know how you guys will like it :/**

**Secondly, when I wrote this I wasn't really in a good head space so I haven't really looked over it thoroughly and checked for mistakes so please be aware of that.**

**Thirdly, I know that it is short but it wasn't meant to be a long fic.**

* * *

As Stella entered her apartment her face held tear tracks that she didn't bother to hide the pain medication that she was given by the doctor, as she walked over to the bed she laid down placing a hand over her stomach wishing that she hadn't lost the little life that she hadn't even known about more tears poured out of her eyes, Kerry had asked her if she wanted someone too stay with her but she declined knowing that the pain would only intensify in her heart at the lose.

Stella had been laying on the bed crying for what seemed like hours when she heard a small knock at the door trying to ignore it she placed a pillow over her head blocking out everything besides the breaking off her heart and the pain in her stomach, after another five minutes the knock was louder that she couldn't ignore it anymore she got up her stomach feeling as though someone had set it on fire wiping her face carefully she opened the door revealing Michael she gave him a sad smile before he spoke

"Stella what is wrong" said Michael as sadness and worry crossed his face

"I don't want to talk about it" said Stella removing her hand from her stomach not wanting Michael to know that she had been pregnant with his child, she knew this by the fact that in the last six months she had only been with Michael.

"Are you sure?" said Michael not noticing the hand she removed from her stomach

"Yeah I am sure just a little sore" said Stella nodding her head

"A lot more than a little pain Stella, I have been you been hit over the head and not even blinked an eye" said Michael trying to get her to open up too him

"Michael, drop it okay" said Stella, she wasn't ready to tell Michael since she was still trying to rap her head around the fact that she had lost something so innocent and not even knowing that it was there.

"Okay, do you want to come out for a drink?" said Michael looking over Stella again, Stella shock her head just wanting to be alone thinking about what had happened.

"Okay call me if you want to talk about anything okay?" said Michael before continuing "Or want to come out I promise that I will be here" he finished

"Thanks Michael but I just want some time alone" said Stella another tear threatened to escape

"Okay Stella I will see you tomorrow" said Michael slowly turning around

"I won't be at work tomorrow Kerry gave me the day off" said Stella "she wants me to get some rest to make sure that I am fine before I go back" said Stella as Michael turned around confusion crossed his face

"Okay I'll see you when you get back then I guess" said Michael turning back around and walking away Stella watched him walk away before closing the door and leaning up against it tears poured down her face before she let her body slid down the back of her door her body broke into sobs, her stomach turning into fire again but Stella didn't care the pain she was physically going through was nothing compared to the mental one that told her that a small life had been taken away from her.


	2. Mother And Father Not To Be

This is for the anonymous reviewer "I" who wanted the part where Stella Tells Michael about her miss-carriage

* * *

"Michael I had a miss-carriage, you needed to know" said Stella as she walked away temporarily stunned before Audrey started on him.

An hour later Michael turned up at Stella's door knocking before stepping back and waiting, a few seconds later shuffling could be heard before the door opened revealing a red puffy eyed Stella dressed in a white tank top and black trackies.

"Michael what are you doing here?" asked Stella her voice broken as she crossed her arms across her chest

"An hour ago you told me that you had a miss-carriage what's going on?" Michael asked his eyes locking with Stella's

"Michael you needed to know, now you do that's it" said Stella as she turned to go retreat back into her apartment, Michael reached out and caught her wrist effectively cutting of her escape

"Was it mine Stel?" he asked, as Stella nodded before another tear slide down her already red face" I am sorry Stel" said Michael pulling Stella into his embrace and hugging her as he kissed her head mourning the lost child

"I'm sorry Michael" said Stella quietly snuggling into his arms

"Don't be Stella" said Michael he kissed her head once more "Is that what happened when you feel down on the stairs when you where chasing Ben?"

"Yeah" nodded Stella as she pulled back enough to look at Michael "I didn't know that I was pregnant, but when I found out it felt like hell that I had lost it" said Stella as she felt another tear slide before Michael used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tear away and kissed her on the fore-head

"Stella when you do become a mother you will be amazing, maybe now just wasn't the right time, you are still dealing with everything that happened to Nick"

"Maybe it's Karma, I killed Nick so my child dies" cried Stella, Michael pulled her into his embrace "No Stella, it just wasn't the right time" whispered Michael, Stella nodded dejectedly before pulling away slightly

"Can you please stay, no sex just can you hold me?" pleaded Stella, Michael nodded pulling Stella back into his arms closing the door behind him before leading her through her apartment and onto her bed, Stella laid her head on his shoulder and Michael laid his arm on her stomach his hand caressing her stomach lightly as she slowly drifted to sleep

The End


End file.
